Who am I?
by MJ4
Summary: G1. Galvatron is mad, but why is he so? My first character sketch (and only my 2nd fic) so be gentle. Updated with Authors Note. Please R


Disclaimer: Hasbro, Takara et al, owns Transformers and its trademarks. I own none of the characters involved in this fic.

            Who am I? A question I have asked myself often. Who am I? The answer is clear, simple. I am Galvatron. But if I am he, why am I troubled? Why do I have memories that are not my own? I can see them, clear in flashes through my consciousness. I lead a great army to war, to victory over our enemies. _My_ enemies. They run, they cry, they attempt to shield themselves from us, from _me_. But they are not my memories they cannot be mine. I see a face, a chassis, but it is not mine. It is comparatively basic in structure. There are no specific design flaws but it lacks my grace, my look of power.

Who am I? Why am I still troubled? I know who I am. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. My enemies call me the Slag Maker, and so they might. I can, will, strike them down before me. But what have I become? If I am Megatron, why do I not see my visage, why do not my abilities come to the fore? I had reclaimed Cybertron from the Autobots and we were soon to conquer the universe.

"_Fall, FALL"_

 Again those words pass through my mind. Words said by another voice, from another lifetime. Who am I? I am, I must be Galvatron. My creation I remember. Forged in the fires of Unicron, I have no need for an ultimate weapon for I _am_ the ultimate weapon. All will fall before my might. I am the greatest Decepticon that has ever…will ever be created. I am invincible.

_"Don't leave me Soundwave"_

Again words pass through my data core. Words I remember, in a voice not mine.

_"Megatron, is that you?"_

Am I he? If I am he, then who is Galvatron. Who is this Decepticon whose creation I remember better than my own? I must be Galvatron. I remember the first words my conscious mind heard.

_"Behold, Galvatron"_

I must be he. I am the beginning of the end. Whilst Unicron exists my power is limitless. I Galvatron will crush all those before me, and my master.

_"I belong to nobody"_

Those thoughts do not compute. Unicron is my creator, my master.

"Remember, we belong to him" 

_"I belong to nobody"_

Again those same thoughts. My function is to obey the instructions of my creator, my master, of Unicron.

_"I belong to nobody"_

Again the pain. It runs through my positronic network every time I attempt to decipher my function. I am…I am…I don't know who I am. My mind is in torment, the thoughts of two melded into one. I am, have always been Megatron, the most ruthless Decepticon ever created. Yet I am also Galvatron, power incarnate, forged in the fires of Unicron. I am the bringer of apocalypse, warrior of the destroyer of worlds.

"I belong to nobody" 

Again those thoughts, of that other mind. Unicron, to herald his coming, to destroy the one thing that could stand in his way, created me. He created warriors for me to lead, to eradicate anything that stood before me. Cyclonus, Scourge, the Sweeps all to follow me. But their creation was simple, mine much more complex. Unlike them I was not ready to die, my conscious mind would not cower before the might of Unicron. I am Megatron.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose" "Nobody summons Megatron" 

Again, the thoughts of old. Unicron created me, but unlike the others I would not allow my mind to be erased, destroyed. I am Megatron. So instead Unicron imprinted a new function, a new consciousness over the old and while he existed, while his power spread throughout the stars my mind worked as one. I was Galvatron, the most powerful Decepticon ever. However, Unicron ordered me to destroy the Matrix.

"I belong to nobody" 

I would not obey him; I would work to free myself from his grasp. I would reclaim my position as Decepticon leader. I would stand up against his will, for he could not…will not defeat me.

"Megatron is that you?" 

I destroyed the one who harmed me, yet could not destroy the one who controlled me.

"Remember, we belong to him" 

_"I belong to nobody"_

Whilst Unicron existed my mind was harmonious, with only brief lapses when he tortured me. The pain is constant now; the small chip implanted in my cranial structure active always, and without the power of Unicron to balance my mind I am in torment as my mind fights within itself in attempts to gain control. Two personalities fighting for control, Megatron, Galvatron are one and the same, yet different. Megatron, created millions of Vorns ago, on the brink of victory when betrayed by one of his own.

"STARSCREAM" 

The pain, the memory of the beginning of my destruction.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose" "Nobody summons Megatron" 

Pompous, arrogance before the bringer of chaos, the creator, my master.

"I belong to nobody" 

He offered the deal, and knowing that I was on the edge of destruction eventually accepted.

"You belong to me now" "I belong to nobody" 

The beginning of my pain, my torture. Then the creation of what I am.

"Behold Galvatron" 

The pain in my mind continues, and until it subsides will I ever be able to lead the Decepticons to victory? Who am I?

"Behold Galvatron" 

_"Remember, we belong to him"_

_"I belong to nobody"_

A/N: I wrote this fic (only my second!) because I wanted to put across my own ideas of Galvatron's madness. This was thought up through a conversation I had with some people, and came back to my mind when I saw the front cover of the August issue of TF: Armada (Its got G1 Galvy on the cover, Armada might finally improve!). This is also the first character sketch? that I've written, so I hope its ok.

About the formatting, many apologies about that. I don't know what went wrong! I've tried re-uploading the fic three times, but it still comes out the same. On my computer all the quotes are on different lines and they are all in _italics_ so why it didn't come out properly is beyond me (it was written in HTML before its suggested). If someone can help me out on this, it would be most appreciated.

One more thing, I put down that this was written after talking to 'some people' (LOL), those 'some people' were my Brother and Sister! My Sister _will_ review (has probably before I even put this up) but my Brother won't! (I know him to well!) Cheers for listening!

Thank you for reading this fic (and hopefully reviewing) it means a lot to me, and I hope you have enjoyed it! (though maybe not this note as its not really directly relevant so if you're just reviewing this fic, please just do that, if that makes any sense!)

Later people!


End file.
